


Мальчик встречает мальчика

by Shunn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ифань не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, он знал, что это всего лишь всплеск гормонов. Он вообще не верил в любовь, считая ее всего лишь глупой сказкой, которой место в книжках и песнях поп-групп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик встречает мальчика

Мир Ифаня распадался на части. В буквальном смысле расползался под руками, словно футболка, облитая кислотой.  
Исин засмеялся над глупой шуткой Тао, откинулся на Луханя так, что тот потерял равновесие, и они вдвоем покатились по полу – не разберешь, где чьи ноги и руки.  
Ифань тяжело вздохнул, отвернулся и уставился на собственное отражение в окне. Он уже выучил, что тугой комок в горле, который никак не получается сглотнуть, называется ревность. Еще были страсть, похоть, отчаяние – тщательно изученные и пронумерованные, как в аптеке.  
Когда Ифаню едва исполнилось три, и он очень боялся темноты, мама сказала, что страх легко побороть: нужно всего лишь понять, что его вызывает. Стук ветки по стеклу, незакрытое окно на кухне, плохо закрученный кран – все, по большому счету, поддавалось логическому объяснению. С той поры он свято верил, что главное понять и изучить, и все пройдет.  
Но с Исином этот трюк не сработал.  
Ифань не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, он знал, что это всего лишь всплеск гормонов. Он вообще не верил в любовь, считая ее всего лишь глупой сказкой, которой место в книжках и песнях поп-групп. Друзья шутили, что в пятнадцать все так думают, потом в шестнадцать и семнадцать, но Ифань продолжал верить в секс и смеяться над чужими влюбленностями. А потом он встретил Исина.  
Даже сейчас он не собирался называть эти эмоции любовью. Всего лишь те самые пресловутые гормоны и капелька нежности, густо замешанные на страхе. Ифань очень не хотел, чтобы кто-то догадался.  
\- Ты засыпаешь на ходу, - улыбнулся Исин, поднимаясь с пола и поправляя задравшуюся футболку. Мелькнула белая кожа, полоска волос от пупка и ниже.  
Ифань в очередной раз попытался сглотнуть надоевший комок.  
Порой ему казалось, что он ненавидит Исина просто потому, что тот существует и отравляет жизнь. Без него Ифаню дышалось бы намного проще. Но вспышки раздражения никогда не длились больше пары секунд. Самое отвратительное качество Чжана Исина – его невозможно было ненавидеть.  
Лухань помахал ладонью перед его глазами.  
\- Наш бесстрашный лидер совсем замотался, - объявил он. – Кто уложит его в кроватку и споет колыбельную? Минсок?  
Минсок засмеялся и помотал головой.  
\- Моя колыбельная его разбудит, а не усыпит. Тао, твой выход.  
\- А почему сразу Тао? – тут же надулся Лухань. – У Исина выйдет намного лучше.  
Ифань в очередной раз подумал, что Лухань знает гораздо больше, чем говорит. Именно он всегда подталкивал к нему Исина или его к Исину – не разберешь. Пару раз даже зачитывал вслух и с выражением найденные в сети фанфики.  
Ни один Ифань не дослушал до конца. Для юных авторов все было очень просто – мальчик встречает мальчика, мальчик влюбляется в мальчика, потом следуют прогулки под луной и поцелуи. По крайней мере, в тех историях, что он, к стыду своему, все же читал украдкой.  
Девочки забывали о том, что такое жизнь под постоянным присмотром – одногруппников, менеджеров, охранников, постоянные перелеты и репетиции. Все они существовали, как бактерии под микроскопом – каждое движение учтено и запротоколировано, ни одного лишнего шага в сторону.  
А еще мальчикам не полагается любить других мальчиков. Ифань вырос в Канаде, где к таким вещам относились проще, но Китай и Корея словно замерли в позапрошлом веке. Впрочем, он сам смутно представлял, как приходит к своей строгой китайской маме: «Познакомься, это мой бойфренд». В выдуманных историях гомофобия не существовала или исчезала по мановению волшебной палочки. В жизни все намного сложнее. В жизни любовь может только испортить карьеру и отношения.  
Если бы все получилось свести к сексу, который казался таким понятным и привычным – обмен физиологическими жидкостями, не больше. Ифань пытался, честное слово. Разумеется, он не собирался тащить Исина в постель. Во-первых, тот до сих пор производил впечатление «последней девственницы Китая» (выражение придумал Лухань, и Исин потом на него несколько дней обижался), во-вторых, секс с одногруппником – это почти инцест, если не сказать хуже. Ифань предпочитал не смешивать работу и удовольствие.  
Чанёль как-то сказал, что моральные принципы мешают ему просто жить, и что он намеренно все усложняет, потому что боится. Иногда Чанёль бывал удивительно мудрым, жаль, недолго.  
\- Какая разница, как ты это называешь, Ифань. Не нравится тебе слово «любовь», назови вожделением. На редкость, кстати, глупое слово, любовь звучит намного лучше. Так вот, назови вожделением, страстью, да хоть горшком. И пойди трахни уже бедняжку Тао, тот весь извелся.  
Несмотря на всю свою мудрость, Чанёль оказался крайне ненаблюдательным, а Ифань не собирался его поправлять. Ему казалось, что стоит произнести имя Исина, как все станет не игрой или выдумками из интернета, а самой настоящей правдой. И с этой правдой ему придется что-то делать. Как в детстве – пока ты веришь, что бука всего лишь тень от дерева на стене, он не может тебя сцапать.  
Для Чанёля все всегда было просто, будто в песенке со словами «ля-ля-ля, я люблю тебя». Ифань ему даже завидовал. Той удивительной легкости, с которой он жил - словно в пресловутых фанфиках. Чанёль встречает Бэкхёна, Чанёль хочет Бэкхёна, Чанёль получает Бэкхёна, весь мир может идти нафиг, это не его дело.  
Когда Ифань рассказал про гомофобию, тот только посмеялся. «До свадьбы в Амстердаме нам далеко, я пока не собираюсь кричать на площадях о своей бессмертной любви, а специально для нас девочки придумали фансервис. Спасибо им, кстати, большое». Зато когда Ифань упомянул про инцест, он впервые увидел, как глаза Чанёля в буквальном смысле становятся в два, а то и три раза больше. «Я не знаю, мой канадский друг, что происходит у тебя в голове, но там происходит фигня. Давление спермы на мозг, не иначе. Я все же настаиваю на предложении трахнуть Тао».  
Как ни странно, Ифань принял его совет близко к сердцу. Он решил, что все дело в недостатке секса – тут и на дерево может встать, не то, что на Исина, поэтому принялся устранять небольшую проблему. К сожалению, ни безымянная фанатка, ни девушка-гример, ни модель, подцепленная на одной из вечеринок, ему в этом не помогли, хотя секс нельзя было назвать плохим. С моделью он так вообще получился отличным: у девушки оказалась безграничная фантазия и масса игрушек под кроватью.  
Но стоило ему вернуться в общагу, как воспоминания о прекрасной ночи выветрились у Ифаня из головы, потому что на пороге его встретил Исин – босиком, в сползающих шортах и растянутой майке, которая стыдливо прикидывалась одеждой, хотя показывала гораздо больше, чем скрывала. Он не спросил, где Ифань пропадал все это время, вообще не сказал ни слова, просто вручил чашку эспрессо и ушел в ванную, обиженно надув губы.  
С той поры Ифань научился предупреждать о своих отлучках, а заодно понял, что дело вовсе не в отсутствии секса. Дело в Исине. Лучше бы это был просто секс.  
Пару раз в неделю у Ифаня получалось убедить себя, что он все выдумал, нет никаких чувств, ничего нет, а потом Исин с виноватой улыбкой забирался к нему в постель, потому что ему приснился плохой сон, просовывал ледяные ступни между бедер и забрасывал руки на грудь.  
После чего Ифань остаток ночи старался не шевелиться, на следующий день ходил невыспавшимся и проклинал момент, когда прошел кастинг в «СМ Энтертэймент». Можно было бы попросить Исина так больше не делать, тот бы понял, но, помимо проклятий, Ифань не мог отделаться от воспоминаний о том, как пушистые волосы касались его щеки.  
\- Честное слово, он спит. Сидит и спит, как слон, – надо же, какой у Минсока на редкость неприятный смех.  
\- Слоны спят стоя, - а это уже Чен с его неизменной привычкой поправлять и уточнять.  
\- Мне кажется, если его поставить, он так и продолжит спать. Попробовать, что ли, - Лухань, как всегда, готов к экспериментам над несчастными жертвами.  
\- Давай мы тебя поставим. Вниз головой на улице, - Тао по привычке бросается на защиту лидера.  
И только Исин молчит. Исин вообще предпочитает молчать. В жизни не угадаешь, о чем он думает.  
Ифань вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
\- Я не сплю.  
\- Ну, конечно. Просто медленно моргаешь, - хмыкнул Лухань, свернувшийся клубком возле Исина.  
Ифань не заметил, как эти двое успели перебраться на диван.  
Комок в горле стал еще больше, почти лишая возможности вдохнуть. Глупое ощущение – совсем как из плохой дорамы.  
Ревновать к Луханю было так же бессмысленно, как к одежде, которая касается кожи Исина, или воде, в которой он моется.  
У Луханя, казалось, тоже все проще некуда. Есть Сэхун и все остальные. На самом деле Ифань подозревал, что тот просто хорошо скрывает свои сомнения. Но из них всех именно Лухань был самым скрытным – все страхи он прятал так хорошо, что сам порой забывал об их существовании.  
Если про Чанёля и Бэкхёна Ифань не только догадывался, он точно знал, что что-то у них есть, включая оральный и анальный секс, то в случае с Сэхуном и Луханем все оставалось покрыто мраком неизвестности. Иногда они себя вели, как любовники со стажем, иногда – как хорошие друзья, почти братья, а порой делали вид, что вообще друг с другом незнакомы.  
Это смущало не только Ифаня, но и Чунмена, который пару раз расспрашивал его, что же между этими двумя происходит, но потом они оба решили, что Сэхун и Лухань должны разобраться сами. Пока ничего не выходит за пределы общаги, они могут трахаться, могут не трахаться, лишь бы другим жизнь не отравляли.  
Ифань никогда не скрывал, что у него двойные стандарты. Ему было плевать, что там у Чанёля с Бэкхёном, они все равно оставались его друзьями. Ему было плевать, что там у Сэхуна с Луханем, швырять камнями он точно не собирался. Но одна мысль, что кто-то догадается про него и Исина, будет шептаться за спиной, обсуждать на кухне – приводила его в ужас. Вряд ли бы кто-то в группе его обвинил, попытался бы высказаться, но все равно – не хотелось.  
\- Скоро мы все превратимся в зомби, - пробормотал Минсок. – Зеленых склизких зомби с щупальцами.  
\- Почему с щупальцами? - тут же заинтересовался Лухань, даже голову с колен Исина поднял. В полумраке его глаза неестественно ярко, как от наркоты, блестели.  
Ифань знал, что Лухань ничем подобным не увлекается, слишком бережет свое здоровье, но этот взгляд все равно неприятно резанул. Тяжело быть лидером, приходится думать не только о себе.  
\- Мне нравятся щупальца. Ими можно делать всякие интересные штуки, - признался Минсок, смущенно изучая пятно на футболке. Наверное, надеялся отыскать там ответ, почему зомби все же с щупальцами.  
\- Наш Минсок смотрит хентай, - присвистнул Чен. – Дашь пару рекомендаций? Вот, помнится, смотрел я аниме, там у монстра они были розовые и…  
\- Ну не при мне же, - взвыл Тао, закрывая ладони ушами. – Ифань, скажи им.  
\- Ну не при Тао же, - покорно повторил он. – Совсем обнаглели.  
\- А что Тао? Он уже взрослый. Вот Чонин не теряется. Я думаю, он скоро сам хентай начнет снимать. С Сэхуном в главной роли.  
\- Если ты это сказал, чтобы меня позлить, то тебе удалось, - ледяным тоном сообщил Лухань.  
Ифань улыбнулся. Минсок только что сам себе нажил неприятностей на пятую точку. Это он в интервью казался скромным корейским парнем, похожим на китайца больше, чем все китайцы в группе вместе взятые, зато в общаге он отрывался сразу за все. И пару раз уже выводил Луханя из себя, а в лучшем случае это заканчивалось тем, что кто-то случайно стирал любимую белую рубашку смельчака вместе с не менее любимыми розовыми носками Тао. Носки, к счастью, не пострадали.  
\- Извини, - Минсок, кажется, тоже вспомнил про рубашку.  
\- Голова нужна не только для того, чтобы в нее есть, - пробурчал Лухань, вновь опуская голову на колени Исина. Тот машинально запустил пальцы в тяжелые пряди – перебирая, успокаивая.  
Ифань опять отвернулся к своему отражению в окне, пусть сегодня оно ему категорически не нравилось.  
Ведь оставался еще Исин. Можно решить для самого себя – да, детка, это любовь и я хочу, чтобы мы прямо сейчас начали делать детей, плевать, что анатомически это невозможно. Детка в ответ только пожмет плечами и переведет взгляд на потолок, словно там сейчас должны показать лунное затмение. Ифань не понимал Исина. Не понимал, чем тот живет, чего хочет, как он вообще оказался в «Экзо». Наверное, для них всех Исин был пришельцем с другой планеты. Милым, родным, уютным, но все равно чужаком. И что думает чужак насчет перспективы заняться безудержным сексом прямо на потолке, над головой у Минсока, оставалось загадкой века. Скорее всего, ничего. Для Ифаня слова «Исин» и «секс» плохо сочетались в одном предложении, даже если забить на группу и тяжелую судьбу айдола. Все же недаром Лухань постоянно шутил про «последнюю девственницу». Маленькие дети не трахаются, а Исин зачастую вел себя как пятилетний ребенок среди взрослых – вроде говорит ясно, чисто, но такую ерунду. Скорее всего, он даже не задумывался об Ифане не как о друге. Если вообще задумывался.  
Как ни странно, именно это оказалось тяжелее всего. Понятно, что в девятнадцать обнаружить, что тебе нравятся не только девочки, но и мальчики – не подарок. Понятно, что в этой ситуации не пойдешь за советом к маме, да и вообще ни к кому не пойдешь. Понятно про гомофобию, фанаток, плохие фанфики, тяжелую работу и внимательного менеджера. Список можно было продолжать до бесконечности.  
Но все равно хуже всего ранило равнодушие Исина. Впрочем, не то, чтобы равнодушие, скорее, постоянная отстраненность. Музыка, танцы, танцы, музыка – у Исина существовал свой собственный список, и где-то в самом его конце, после кофе и рюкзачков, мелким шрифтом было написано имя Ифаня.  
Отрицать любовь – в общем-то легко, можно даже ногами для убедительности потопать, но вот это односторонняя фигня на любовь не тянула ни при каком раскладе. Любовь – это если ты любишь, тебя тоже любят, а с трудностями вы справляетесь вместе. Когда ты любишь, а на тебя смотрят, как на предмет интерьера, - это уже не слово на букву «л», это полная и абсолютная хрень, которую на гормоны не спишешь. Вообще ни на что не спишешь, оставалось только прикидываться, что все в порядке, и отворачиваться каждый раз, когда Исин слишком тесно прижимался к Луханю или Тао.  
\- Тишина становится все более зловещей, - это опять Минсок, которому сегодня определенно не сиделось спокойно. – Может, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм? Поиграем?  
\- Точно, поиграем, - зевнул Лухань. – Тебя мы нарядим французской горничной, Ифаня – суровым шерифом, Исина – роковой женщиной…  
\- А ты так и останешься оленем. С рогами, кстати.  
Минсок продолжал нарываться на неприятности. Наверное, купил новую рубашку.  
\- А Тао отправим спать, потому что он еще слишком маленький для ваших игр, - сам за себя решил Тао. – Хотя Исин – роковая женщина… Я бы посмотрел.  
\- Плохая идея. Очень-очень плохая идея, - Исин выставил перед собой ладони, словно защищаясь.  
В полумраке было незаметно, но, скорее всего, мочки ушей у него покраснели от смущения. Он всегда начинал краснеть именно с ушей, только потом румянец перекидывался на щеки и шею. Ифань даже думать не хотел, насколько глубоко он увяз, если знает такие мелочи.  
\- Вы бы лучше в уборку поиграли, - проворчал Чен откуда-то из глубины кресла.  
\- Ну, я же сказал про французскую горничную. Думаешь, кто-то добровольно согласится трахать Минсока?  
\- Ай, - тут же отреагировал Тао. – Жестоко.  
\- Про рога – это было жестоко, а я всего лишь констатирую факты. Чисто теоретически, у кого может встать на Минсока? Пусть даже язык.  
\- У него есть фанатки!  
\- Извращенцев вообще хватает. Я сейчас говорю про нормальных людей.  
\- Минсок – симпатичный, - в разговор неожиданно вклинился Исин.  
Ифань напрягся, только Минсока в его втором списке «людей, которым нельзя приближаться к Исину» не хватало.  
\- И ты бы его трахнул? – Лухань аж с дивана вскочил от удивления. – Минсока? Серьезно?  
\- Я этого не говорил. Я сказал, что он симпатичный.  
\- А ну да, ну да. Девственницы не трахаются, как я мог забыть.  
\- Лучше бы ты забыл про эту шутку, - вздохнул Исин. – Она совсем не смешная.  
\- Может, спать? – предложил Чен.  
Лухань опустился на диван, опять обвиваясь вокруг Исина.  
\- Иди, кто тебе не дает.  
Но для того, чтобы отправиться спать нужно было пройти бесконечный путь до спальни, потом до ванной, вернуться в спальню… Шевелиться не хотелось. Несколько раз они уже все вместе вырубались в общей гостиной посередине разговора, точнее, беспорядочного обмена репликами, когда оказывалось неважно, кто говорит, зачем говорит, кто все эти люди вокруг. Наутро все шестеро дружно жаловались на затекшие конечности, холод, голод и прочие неприятности, а Лухань иногда упрекал Ифаня, что тот не разогнал их по комнатам, но больше в шутку. Потом они забывали про неудобные диваны и кресла в гостиной, и опять отрубались, где кто упал. Издержки работа айдола, хотя не самые мерзкие.  
\- Я не девственник, - в наступивший темноте голос Исина прозвучал слишком громко и неожиданно.  
Ифань чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
\- Мы все в это верим, дорогой, не волнуйся, - Лухань потрепал друга по растрепанной шевелюре и опять закрыл глаза.  
\- Не верите, я же знаю, - Исину, кажется, захотелось обсудить свою личную жизнь.  
Странно, он вроде ничего не пил. Обычно о своих похождениях любил порассуждать Минсок, пару раз прорывало Чена и Ифаня, хотя он своей пьяной откровенностью не гордился. Остальные предпочитали хранить гордое молчание.  
Лухань вообще предпочитал скрывать все на свете, а Тао и Исину просто нечего было рассказать. По крайней мере, так думал Ифань. И ему сейчас очень не нравилось, что он ошибся.  
До этого было проще – не представлять как кто-то распинает обнаженное тело Исина на кровати, раскидывает в сторону безвольные ноги, пропихивает внутрь два жирных волосатых пальца…  
Почему-то Ифаню казалось, что первый раз у Исина был с мужчиной – крупным, уродливым мужчиной лет сорока – и что тот плевать хотел на чужое удовольствие. Он мысленно видел, как кривится от боли лицо Исина, как тот тихо скулит, пытаясь отодвинуться, как комкает простыню, а потом сжимается в комочек, пытаясь украдкой вытереть с бедер кровь и чужую сперму.  
До этого момента Ифань не представлял, что у него такое бурное, а главное – изощренное воображение. Хорошо, что в полумраке никто не сумел бы разглядеть, как искривились у него губы.  
\- Ну, расскажи нам, - Тао перевернулся на живот, оперся подбородком о скрещенные ладони. – Расскажи, расскажи.  
\- И тогда звание «последней девственницы Китая» перейдет к тебе, - предупредил Лухань. – Исин, а ты говори давай, не молчи.  
Даже издалека Ифаню было слышно, как тот тяжело сглотнул. Исин, наверное, уже сотню раз раскаялся, что сболтнул лишнего.  
\- Нечего особо рассказывать. У всех, наверное, первый раз похож. Выпили, разделись, все получилось слишком быстро. Утром пришлось врать родителям.  
\- Ничего подобного, у меня был хороший первый раз. Ой, - теперь и Луханя потянуло на откровенность.  
\- Только не говори, что с девушкой, все равно не поверю, - фыркнул Минсок.  
\- Ну, у тебя-то первый раз случился с плюшевой собачкой. Конечно, ты не поверишь.  
\- Лухань, милый, не завидуй так громко, сейчас все фанатки с носовыми платочками сбегутся тебя утешать.  
\- Минсок, дорогой, реплика про зависть, во-первых, должна звучать ближе к концу разговора. Во-вторых, я и не знал, что настолько близко оказался к истине. Собачка хотя бы симпатичная была?  
\- Можно я его убью? – безнадежно протянул Минсок, глядя на Ифаня. – Лидер, можно я его убью? Тогда мы сможем забрать к себе Бэкхёна, у него хотя бы яд с жала не капает.  
\- Тогда нам придется брать еще и Чанёля, так что от яда ты не избавишься, - заметил Чен.  
\- Я ненавижу эту жизнь, ненавижу, - простонал Минсок. – Можно я тогда убью себя?  
\- Прекрати нести ерунду, - голос Ифаня прозвучал грубее, чем ему бы хотелось.  
Исин вздрогнул – или только показалось. Но все равно Ифань почувствовал себя неуютно. Вечно он ухитрялся не тем тоном или не той репликой испортить настроение в компании.  
\- Лухань, выйдем на пару слов.  
\- Девичьи секреты? – Минсок тут же забыл о планах самоубийства и заинтересованно подвинулся ближе к дивану.  
\- Вставать лень.  
\- Лухань, пожалуйста.  
Когда Исин говорил таким тоном, никто даже не пытался ему отказать. Лухань молча вскочил с дивана и поплелся в коридор.  
О чем они там шептались , не слышал даже Минсок, а он очень старался. Но в комнату Лухань вернулся с выражением лица генерала перед предстоящей битвой.  
\- Лидер, я думаю, тебе пора спать, – он бесцеремонно потянул Ифаня за руку. - Ты весь вечер молчишь, моргаешь и вообще устал. Минсок не будет петь тебе колыбельную, обещаю.  
Ифань хотел возразить, но вместо протеста у него получился такой выразительный зевок, что Тао глумливо захихикал. Наверное, ему нравилось, что лидера отправляют в постель раньше него.  
\- Ванная, - пробормотал Ифань по дороге в спальную. – Мне надо в душ.  
\- Не надо, - отрезал Лухань. – Там сейчас Исин, ты же не хочешь спать под дверью.  
По правде говоря, Ифань бы не отказался. Струи воды, стекающие по обнаженному телу, мокрые волосы, облепившие запрокинутую шею, – все эти штампы из порнофильмов немедленно всплыли в памяти.  
Жаль, что собственное воображение нельзя выключить, как свет.  
Меж тем, Лухань втолкнул его в комнату и тут же потянул за край футболки, стаскивая ее с Ифаня. Он даже дар речи потерял от удивления. Секс с Луханем точно не входил в его планы. Банально не стояло.  
Пока все эти мысли проносились у него в голове, Лухань раздел его до трусов и уложил на кровать поверх одеяла. Ифань понимал, что вокруг происходит что-то очень странное, но устал, расстроился и, в общем, ему было плевать. Если Луханю хочется, чтобы он спал в боксерах, он будет спать в боксерах.  
Дверь тихо хлопнула, и Ифань наконец-то закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. В себя он пришел от того, что кто-то взял его руку, провел губами по тыльной стороне ладони – и тут же его запястье оказалось надежно прикручено к изголовью. Ифань дернулся от страха, но его второе тоже запястье оказалось зафиксировано.  
\- Какого, блядь, хуя? – прорычал он, открывая глаза.  
Исин склонился над ним. Точнее, нет, Исин сидел на нем, стискивая его бедрами, и из одежды на нем оставался разве что лунный свет из окна. Эротический кошмар во плоти.  
Наверное, у него все же поехала крыша, или воображение оказалось еще более бурным, чем он думал. Ифань невольно выгнулся, чувствуя, как задница Исина трется о его член.  
\- Я понял, что так мы будем бесконечно ходить друг вокруг друга. Пришлось как-то проявить инициативу, - Исин склонился к его лицу, осторожно провел языком по нижней губе, словно пытался не поцеловать, а успокоить.  
\- Офигенная инициатива, - Ифань чуть не подавился собственной слюной. – Развяжи меня немедленно.  
\- Ты не хочешь? – Исин положил ладони ему на грудь, обвел кончиками пальцев соски и невинно улыбнулся, когда Ифань шумно выдохнул.  
Он хотел, он очень хотел.  
\- Но зачем меня связывать? – голос прозвучал слишком жалобно.  
Не то, чтобы Ифаню сейчас было важно, кто окажется сверху. Если Исин его трахнет, то, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, только пусть же сделает что-нибудь.  
\- Это чтобы ты не сбежал. И, ну, мне нравится, как ты сейчас выглядишь, - судя по тону, Исин ни капли не раскаивался.  
В этой жизни Ифань удивлялся много раз, но никогда так сильно, как сейчас. Замкнутый, робкий Исин в постели превращался если не в ураган и пламя, то во что-то близкое. Возможно, это особенности психики инопланетян, кто их разберет.  
Исин не торопился – он целовал каждый миллиметр кожи Ифаня, гладил ладонями живот, прикусывал соски, слизывал пот с шеи. А все, что тот мог сделать – выгибаться навстречу и жалобно стонать, причем не слишком громко. Шелковые шарфы удерживали его надежно.  
И только когда он всерьез задумался, чтобы откусить себе руку, потому что возбуждение стало не просто невыносимым, а почти болезненным, тогда Исин наконец стянул с него боксеры и неторопливо провел языком по головке, собирая сочащуюся смазку. Ифань прикусил губы, стараясь не заорать или не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Исин довольно облизнулся и отстранился, а через секунду Ифань чуть не заорал второй раз, когда холодный любрикант коснулся его кожи.  
\- Не волнуйся, я себя уже подготовил, - шепнул Исин, наклоняясь к его уху.  
Расширенными глазами Ифань наблюдал, как тот медленно, невыносимо медленно опускается на его член. Он невольно дернул руками, чтобы убрать волосы, прилипшие ко лбу Исина. Невозможность прикоснуться постепенно сводила его с ума.  
Исин слабо улыбнулся в ответ и начал двигаться, опускаясь и поднимаясь.  
Он немного откинулся так, чтобы Ифань мог рассмотреть, как соприкасаются их тела, как покрасневший анус сжимается вокруг члена, как он скользит - глубже и глубже.  
От этого вида можно было потерять остатки рассудка. Исин обхватил ладонью свой член и задвигал в такт собственным движениям. Ифань чувствовал, как сам вскидывает бедра – все быстрее и яростнее, подчиняясь самому древнему в мире ритму.  
Исин тяжело задышал, выгнулся, и выплеснулся на живот Ифаня, кусая ладонь, чтобы не перебудить всю общагу. Его мышцы так тесно сжали член, что Ифань не продержался и нескольких минут, чуть в первый раз в жизни не потеряв сознание от оргазма.  
Они еще какое-то время просто лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, пока, наконец, Исин не потянулся дрожащими руками к шарфам.  
\- Я все еще ничего не понимаю, - пробормотал Ифань, растирая затекшие запястья.  
\- А тебе очень хочется понять? – улыбнулся Исин и поцеловал его в кончик носа.  
\- Да не особо, - честно признался он, укрывая обоих одеялом.  
Исин привычно устроил ступни между его бедер, прижался к груди и практически мгновенно заснул.

Ифань все еще не собирался называть это чувство любовью, хотя Чанёль был прав – вожделение звучало еще хуже. Кстати, Чанёль – единственный из обоих юнитов - искренне удивился и даже расстроился, что трахнули не Тао. Ифань подозревал, что тот в свободное время написал не один фанфик про их пару.  
Но, в общем, девочки оказались правы. Иногда нужно забыть о списках и поверить, что жизнь гораздо проще, чем кажется. Мальчик встречает мальчика, мальчик влюбляется в мальчика, а потом привычный мир распадается на куски, плывет под руками, словно футболка, облитая кислотой. В этом нет ничего страшного.


End file.
